


Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again

by starspoiler



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Shazam (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, mostly pre-new52 canon, vague hints to canon deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspoiler/pseuds/starspoiler
Summary: The first time they met, it didn’t count. It didn’t count as a first, because there’s nobody who remembers it; it didn’t count as a meeting, because they didn’t exchange much more than greetings.Their fifth meeting is the one where they really, truly meet.  They were both eighteen, at a gala, because it's always a gala. It’s not a Wayne gala, it’s actually a Bromfield gala, but it’s at Wayne manor.





	Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from 'lovesong' by the cure

_The first time they met, it didn’t count. It didn’t count as a first, because there’s nobody who remembers it; it didn’t count as a meeting, because they didn’t exchange much more than greetings._

 

 

Stephanie Brown was in Queens with her mom, and they walked along a street, a relatively normal one.

 

She was holding her mother's hand as tightly as she could, and when they walked past a house with two dark-haired men playing some game with a ball outside their house, accompanied by two small children, both around Steph’s age, they had put their heads down and tried to not make eye contact.

 

One of the small children, the girl, said ”Hi” with a big, bright smile and a wave, so Stephanie had no choice but to smile and wave back.

 

\--

 

_The second time they met, they're at a Wayne gala. Mary is there because of her parents, and Stephanie is there because of Tim Drake._

 

 

Stephanie didn't enjoy the first part of the gala. She didn't understand the reason she was even there until way later, and even then, she never fully grasped it.

 

She was there as Tim’s plus one, and Tim meant it as a romantic gesture even though he had a girlfriend at the time that was not Stephanie.

 

But Stephanie didn't know that, so as soon as she could, she flees to some corner to hide.

 

She was joined by Mary not that long after, in a cautious display of friendship. She introduced herself as simply ’Steph’, and, following her example, Mary introduced herself as just ’Mary’.

 

They talked for hours, about everything and nothing at all, until Mary was summoned by her parents, and they exchanged goodbyes, but not phone numbers or anything else.

 

They were both left with just memories of the other’s face, trying to hold onto every piece of information they could.

 

\--

 

_The third time they met, it was similar to the second: they were again at a gala, but this time was different. It could’ve been good different, but alas._

 

 

Bruce Wayne was holding a charity gala because Bruce Wayne was always holding a charity gala.

 

This was the first time that Stephanie was going to a Wayne gala as something other than a plus one. For Mary, it was a pretty routine thing.

 

They both danced and socialized and happed to never run into each other on accident.

 

Stephanie met somebody who she never realizes was Nora Bromfield, and Mary halfheartedly introduced herself to Bruce Wayne.

 

Stephanie saw Mary from across the room, and because she couldn’t pull her off into a corner, she scrambled to write her phone number on a napkin.

 

When she got to her, Mary didn’t see her, and when the blonde shoved the paper into her hand ran away, she was left baffled.

 

Stephanie didn't say anything, because if there were words to say, she clearly didn't know them.

 

They didn't see each other for the rest of the night, though Mary certainly tried.

 

As soon as Mary got home, she texted the number. ’heyyyy steph it’s me mary’. She never gets a response.

 

That gala was the last one Stephanie Brown ever attends.

 

\--

 

_The fourth time they met, they weren't Stephanie and Mary. Instead, they were Batgirl and Mary Marvel._

 

It was a team-up, but not one either party was particularly excited about.

 

They defeated their foe with minimal effort, and they went their separate ways.

 

Stephanie doesn't recognize Mary, because Mary looks like Nora, but she does feel like she should recognize ’Nora’.

 

Mary doesn't recognize Stephanie, because the masks are made to hide identities, and because she's long since stopped looking for the sunny blonde girl who never returned her texts.

 

\--

 

_Their fifth meeting is the one where they really, truly meet. They were both eighteen, at a gala, because it's always a gala. It’s not a Wayne gala, it’s actually a Bromfield gala, but it’s at Wayne manor._

 

Mary Bromfield was newly eighteen and has recently come into a very large sum of money that she has no idea what to do with.

 

Stephanie Wayne was also eighteen and is desperately trying to dig out her own place in the world.

 

Stephanie was with Jason, in the strategic location they had figured out, where they were close enough to the snacks for it to be convenient as well as close enough to the main floor for it so they seemed involved in the party.

 

Mary was on the other side of the room, doing her duty as hostess and trying to find answers to the guests’ unanswerable questions.  Billy had left her to herself, and she was floundering, about to sink under the pressure.

 

That was before Dick swooped in a hooked their arms together to take her across the room to where Jason and Stephanie were.

 

Dick left her on her own again, so she introduced herself as politely as possible. Jason laughed and told her who he was, and she flushed and turns towards Stephanie, who was a white as paper.

 

Without words, Stephanie fled to her room, and after a brief apology, Jason followed.

 

Mary was left confused and alone again. The guests took her alone-ness as an opportunity, and she became bombarded with questions once again.

 

Stephanie hid in her room and told Jason, told him about that first gala, and the second one that was also the last one and he told her that she was being stupid and that she should just go and talk to her.

 

She punched him in the shoulder but followed his advice anyway.

 

She re-entered the room and the crowd parted because she's Stephanie Wayne and she pulled Mary all the way out of the room.

 

She told her, and Mary remembered it all at once, every word and laugh and less-than-platonic thought.

 

She didn't hesitate before kissing her on the lips.

 

Stephanie pulled away, and Mary furiously apologized, but Stephanie shut her up by kissing her again.

 

Mary made them stop, and she told Stephanie that she's been in love with her since that first night, and Stephanie returns the sentiment before kissing her again. T

 

hey exit the hallway holding hands.

 

Billy had questions, but Mary shut him up.

 

Jason had no questions, so he high-fives Stephanie and gave her a look that meant ’You’re telling me all about this later’.

 

The next week, there was an article in the Gotham Gazette. ’Stephanie Wayne comes out: "I’m f*cking gay and dating [Mary Bromfield]"'


End file.
